1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a composition and method for removal of photoresist materials from a substrate, such as a silicon wafer. Mixtures of a dibasic ester, an alcohol, and water are used to strip hard to remove photoresist materials, such as photoresist which has been subjected to baking process, without damaging the substrate. The method is even effective at ambient temperatures (20-40.degree. C.).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Photoresist materials are commonly used as coating masks in the fabrication of integrated circuits. During the fabrication process, photoresist materials are applied to a substrate using various techniques known in the art. The substrate, now coated with photoresist materials, is then exposed with radiation, usually in the UV, e-beam or x-ray wavelengths. After exposure the coated substrate is developed leaving a defined pattern of photoresist materials on the substrate. The photoresist materials that remain on the substrate after developing are used to mask the substrate for further processing. After further processing, the photoresist materials are stripped from the substrate using a photoresist stripper.
Further processing of the photoresist materials after developing, such as high temperature post exposure bake, ion implantation and deep UV radiation hardening lead to highly crosslinked photoresist materials which are extremely resistant to dissolution in most conventionally employed organic strippers. Halogenated and phenolic hydrocarbon solvents have been used to remove these extremely resistant photoresist materials. Use of these types of solvents is undesirable due to the hazards they pose to technicians carrying out the stripping process and due to the potential pollution and environmental problems associated with disposal of the waste product. Alkaline strippers have also been utilized to remove these resistant photoresist materials. Use of these types of strippers is undesirable due to the corrosion they cause to substrates containing metal films, particularly aluminum or various combinations or alloys of active metals such as copper or tungsten.